The Big Day
The Big Day is the 82nd episode of WWE Total Divas and the 10th in Season 6. Summary Renee brings Dean home to meet her family; the big wedding day for Lana and Rusev has finally arrived, and Nikki discovers if she's cleared to return to the WWE in time for the draft. Recap The (first) wedding of Lana and Rusev is finally here on E!’s Total Divas mid-season finale, and there’s drama almost immediately when Maryse, citing animal rights concerns, boycotts the ceremony over Lana’s plan to incorporate live elephants. Rusev isn’t exactly helping matters either, as he squabbles over the price of the flower arch Lana wants, but drops untold riches on renting a Lamborghini for the wedding. Lana only gets more and more frazzled and frustrated as the day approaches, since nothing seems to be working out the way she wants. But lo and behold, Rusev surprises her with the arch, Maryse attends the wedding after the elephant idea is kiboshed, and the only real misstep is that Lana’s father botches Rusev’s last name during the pronouncement. But hey, there’s plenty of time to fix that one in Bulgaria. Up in the Great White North, Renee Young takes Dean Ambrose to meet her family for the first extended period of time, as all their brief interactions have been backstage up to this point. Renee’s worried that Dean will be a little too intense for her folks, who seem to be having trouble separating Ambrose from his onscreen persona as it is. While The Lunatic Fringe “charms the pants” off the Youngs while in Toronto, Renee herself is mortified after a series of incidents wherein Ambrose ferociously chases down some goon who steals Renee's hat, then takes her mom out bar-hopping. Ambrose cools it at her request, but Renee's mother manages to put her worries to rest and assures her daughter she's got herself a good one. In the locker room, the Brand Extension is finally here, and several Superstars are feeling the proverbial heat. Naomi is petrified she and Jimmy Uso will be split up and sent to different brands; Eva Marie isn't sure if she'll end up getting drafted at all; and Nikki Bella, who's finally on the cusp of being cleared, just wants to get back in the ring so she can be eligible. While her physician gives her the green light and she's able to take her first steps back in the ring at the Performance Center, WWE's doctors aren’t convinced she's ready to go, so Nikki continues her training while everyone else anxiously waits to hear of their post-Draft destiny ... Image Gallery The Big Day.1.jpg The Big Day.2.jpg The Big Day.3.jpg The Big Day.4.jpg The Big Day.5.jpg The Big Day.6.jpg The Big Day.7.jpg The Big Day.8.jpg The Big Day.9.jpg The Big Day.10.jpg The Big Day.11.jpg The Big Day.12.jpg The Big Day.13.jpg The Big Day.14.jpg The Big Day.15.jpg The Big Day.16.jpg The Big Day.17.jpg The Big Day.18.jpg The Big Day.19.jpg The Big Day.20.jpg The Big Day.21.jpg The Big Day.22.jpg The Big Day.23.jpg The Big Day.24.jpg The Big Day.25.jpg The Big Day.26.jpg The Big Day.27.jpg The Big Day.28.jpg The Big Day.29.jpg The Big Day.30.jpg See also *WWE Total Divas External links * Total Divas #82 at WWE.com * The Big Day on WWE Network Category:2016 television events Category:WWE Total Divas episodes